When Lavender Meets Crimson
by Kiki Takia
Summary: Yami has a deep dark secret. Can he keep it form Yuugi? But still his past remains forgotten, and he needs answers to his questions... Chapter 8 is up (Need more ideas! The fans decide what happens next)
1. How This all Started

Kiki: Well, you all are probably wondering why I deleted my story to start a new one completely changed. Trust me, it's for the better. Now who wants to do the disclaimer for me?  
  
*A wide selection of hands go up*  
  
Kiki: Hmm. well. Jounouchi can do it this time! ^_^  
  
Jounouchi: Ya! Well, Kiki does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yami: Hm. Simple enough.  
  
Anzu: So Kiki, who do you like best?  
  
Kiki: Well. FUCK OFF BITCH!!!!!  
  
*shoots, scratching, kicking, biting, burning, etc.*  
  
Yuugi: Alright, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1-How this all started-  
  
Kiki's POV  
  
Well I'm going to tell you everything so you'll get what's going on cause I hate mystery stories, leaving ya hanging like that! But don't think you're off the hook! ^_^ Well first off, 5,000 years ago Yami was a great ruling 18 year old Pharaoh that had anything anybody ever desired in that time.  
  
At first he was a cold hearted Pharaoh that loved destruction and killing. Kaiba, the High Priest, was good friends with Yami and loved to accompany him in anything. Always they had a secret relationship going on for years.  
  
Yami realized deep down that the Shadow Games were nothing but trouble. But he continued playing it, thinking it of nothing harmful at all. But when it got out of hand he managed to conceal the monsters in sealed tablets to keep safe.  
  
But eventually powerful sorcerers found out a way to bring the Shadow Games back to life. And they did. And they were as powerful as ever. Eventually it got out of hand once again, and Yami had to make the hardest decision ever as being Pharaoh. Here is a scene with Yami and Kaiba:  
  
"Kaiba, I need to tell you something." Yami whispered plainly, grabbing Kaiba's hand and putting it up against his cheek. "Yes Pharaoh Yami?" Kaiba replied, running his other hand through Yami's tri-colored spiked hair.  
  
"I have to make the most complicated decision between my people, and who I love." Yami gazed up at Kaiba, eyes watering. "Kaiba, I don't know what to do. I'm lost within myself." Yami looked at the floor, hugging Kaiba.  
  
"Yami. do what you think is right. If you have to sacrifice for your people, then that is what you have to do." Kaiba soothed to Yami as he placed him on his lap.  
  
"Kaiba, let's just run away, I just want to get away from this imperial danger let out to me to decide. I don't know what to do." Yami sobbed, digging his face into Kaiba's cape. "Yami you must learn to stop trying to run away from your problems and look it straight in the eye. I cannot make this decision for you Yami." Kaiba replied quietly, patting Yami's back.  
  
"Oh yeah like it's easy to pick whether to sacrifice my life with something that will probably return, or pick to leave it and die with you Kaiba." Yami snorted, stifling a sob. "I know you know deep down what's right. We both know. Yami, you have to conceal this magic into something further." Kaiba plainly said, looking straight at him.  
  
"Kaiba. your right. I must sacrifice myself to create 7 items to conceal it away forever. But I. don't want to lose you Kaiba." Yami racked with sobs of confusion, sadness, and of what's to come. "Why 7 Pharaoh?" Kaiba sneered with interest.  
  
"Because that's how long I've known you." Yami looked up at him and they kissed passionately, Yami finally knowing what to do. "Thank you Kaiba." As they broke the kiss, him breathing rather fast.  
  
"Don't thank me." Kaiba replied, hugging him tightly. "I promise we will meet again." Yami stated boldly, grabbing Kaiba's hand. "And I'll know it!" Yami laughed and was crying at the same time.  
  
So after that Yami first set up a strong army to attack it, and blessed each one before their disappearance forever. While they were distracting the monsters, Yami made the 7 Millennium Items with all his life-force, bringing his life to an end soon. "Kaiba, I will die in 2 days." Yami coughed weakly, as he fell into Kaiba's arms.  
  
"And I'll spend every last one of them with you." Kaiba whispered to him as he placed him on the bed to rest. Yami managed a small smile, but a real one. As Yami fell asleep, Kaiba went out to help distract a little more and saw the black hole which contains Exodia in there.  
  
Kaiba sacrificed his life to stop Exodia from coming out and before he died he called out "Yami, I love you!" and got sucked in, preventing Exodia's appearance. Yami's eyes opened wide and a pain striked through his heart. "Kaiba's gone." Yami whispered, tears starting to fall freely from his face.  
  
Yami held up the pendant Kaiba gave to him before he fell asleep. It had the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon on it and their faces behind it. Yami whispered "I love you too, Kaiba" and dropped the pendant. Yami, the great Pharaoh, son of Ra, died at the age of 18, his life source completely gone.  
  
A glow from the Millennium Puzzle's eye had saved Yami, and before he knew it, darkness swallowed him up into a field of nothingness. He floated there, frantically searching for Kaiba, not knowing whether he was dead or alive.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami shouted through the emptiness, but all it did was echo back at him. "I sense your soul is in great pain and need." A voice slithered by Yami whispered in his ear. "Who goes?" Yami said panicked out of his mind.  
  
"I am but the hollow of nothing, my soul is gone, I have no emotions left, I cry blood red tears, I am nothing but a vampire." It coldly replied back to him, the 'thing' coming into view. He was a pale fellow, with red eyes and all black on. His teeth gleamed in the darkness and almost looked like the clouds outside, wherever that was.  
  
"Your soul is in much pain from love, but I can fix that if that's what you want of course." The Vampire replied, floating in circles around him, licking his lips. "And how will you do that?" Yami asked curiously, ruby eyes gleaming. "Ah you have the perfect eyes for being 'one of us' but their filled with too much happiness and love." The Vampire mumbled to himself, loud enough for Yami to hear.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" Yami stammered at this vampire, for they are most feared from mortals. "Nothing but to make your life easier." The vampire smirked evilly, edging closer to him. Yami gave him edgy glances, wondering what this guy is up to.  
  
"And anyways, nobody is here to save you and I could just suck you dry right now if I wanted to." The vampire said casually, still eyeing his neck. "How can you cure me of this pain I have?" Yami asked, breathing heavily. "Oh it's simple really. All I have to do is bite you and put a new chemical in your bloodstream to make you one of us, the emotionless Vampires." He said, still floating around him.  
  
*gulp* "Will it hurt?" Yami squeaked a little, then clearing his throat. "I really don't remember, but all I know is that you feel so much better afterwards, being friends of the shadows and all. But since you're a mortal, at the first maybe 10,000 years, it will only be on the full moon. It takes many many centuries to be where I am now." he replied, looking at Yami.  
  
"... I don't think I should.no thank you I think I'll get over it myself." Yami boldly replied, floating a little to the side when the Vampire looked furious. "You dare decline ME? How dare you! I will do it even if you don't want to!" Yami gasped, for it was too late.  
  
The Vampire already dug his teeth into Yami's neck and sucked a long, noisy suck and backed away for a second, laughing. "Now, there's step one on becoming one of us." He laughed, leaving Yami to take it on his own. A bed appeared, and Yami threw himself on it, sobbing.  
  
After 2 minutes or so, Yami calmed down and thought it was ok now. The wound stopped bleeding and he was breathing normally now. Then, pain struck him and he started convulsing, starting to feel dizzy, seeing everything as a strobe light and seeing weird creatures.  
  
Yami screamed of whatever was going on inside him and after 30 minutes or so, was panting for breath. When one tear came trickling down his face, it was red with a mixture of water left. It fell on the floor, to be taken away forever.  
  
When Yami stood, he felt extremely dizzy. When he licked his lips, he stopped. He felt sharp fangs as teeth. He felt with his finger and it started bleeding from the sharpness. Yami looked down at his clothes. He was dressed in all black, with silver jewelry and a belt that hung over his hip.  
  
Yami suddenly felt weak and fell onto the bed, going for a long, long sleep. That lasted 5,000 years.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Kiki: So please tell me if this was better. It will get good!  
  
Yami: *gawking* Such creativity.  
  
Seto: grunts.  
  
Anzu: *w/a black eye and other injuries* Where am I?????  
  
Kiki: When are you going to learn to shut up?! *takes out a bazooka* Oh yeah!  
  
Bakura: Go for it!  
  
Malik: Go For it!  
  
Ryou: *shakes head*  
  
Jounouchi: That's it for now! Please Read and Review for Kiki killing Anzu over there. 


	2. A New Beginning

Kiki: Well I'm sorry to say that in the last chapter, the blood red tears mixed in water, I got from another story and PLEASE READ THIS: Hate Me, Love Me, Kill Me. By sTaR SNipEr, thank you!  
  
Jounouchi: Kik doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Kiki: Oh so now ya got a nickname for me?! *starts crying freely in happiness* I feel so. so loved!!!! Kik!  
  
Jounouchi: .....  
  
Kiki: *blows nose* Well anyways, here are 2 other stories I REALLY LIKED. Please read them!!!! "Slaying the Dreamer" by Shenya, and "A Pharaoh's Wish" by Betrayal.  
  
Yuugi: *jumps excitedly* Let's start the story!!!!  
  
Kiki: Alright Alright keep ya pants on!  
  
Yami: *winks at Yuugi* On with the story.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Start of a New Life-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami's POV  
  
When I awoke from my torturous sleep, I had changed drastically. I barely recognized myself as once being. being. well I don't quite remember at the moment, I'm sure it will come back to me.  
  
I have gotten at least 3 shades lighter in the skin, for now it is the color of a piece of chalk. My black robes have a blood maroon color on the back, and many teeth have sharpened and gotten larger in size over the years. I am quite impressed.  
  
I enjoy feeling the adrenalin pump through my veins as the second's ticks by. I yearn to use these special powers on these foolish mortals now that I am of no longer existence to their world, or their kind.  
  
Even though I am human except on the full moon, changes still go through my body often, as if shifting to get to the correct place. I guess there's no turning back now. I remember not wanting to do this, but the power that I have conceived is unimaginable.  
  
The place I am presently floating in is dark, desolate, cold, and dreary. I hear moans and cries in the darkness, like begging for something. I ignore it and start walking around, my hand in my pocket.  
  
I was minding my own business when there was the last thing I was looking forward to see after a long sleep. Light. Bright, sunny light pouring in, overcoming the darkness. It started to suck me in, causing me to shield myself of the enormous bulb of light pouring over me like a jug of water had been splashed on me.  
  
And then, I felt someone's presence near, but as I observed the now too cheerful room, nobody appeared anywhere. //Who's there?!// Yami yelled (Or thought he yelled) through the white light shimmering everywhere, eyes squinted.  
  
//Whoa! Who are you? And how are you talking to me in my head?!// I heard a little voice say, more of some kind of portrait coming into view. Then, before I knew it, I was laying on something soft and extremely comfortable.  
  
As I sat up, I nearly fell back down again. There was another boy standing there, and he was the most beautiful thing I had ever even imagined possible. His eyes were of a gorgeous Violet/Lavender type of color, and he was about 4'8.  
  
I was completely speechless. It had been centuries since I had ever talked to a human being. And I was in my 'Vampire like look' and could change completely to look like any ordinary human when I wanted to freely, but liked the Vampire look better.  
  
"Please excuse me." Is all I mumbled and disappeared out of sight, leaving for a good 5 minutes for the little one to carry on.  
  
Yuugi's POV  
  
Ok. I just saw this guy pop up on my bed just minutes ago, and saw his magnificent crimson eyes. He did look kinda odd, but I guess he can read my mind and look into my memories and things...  
  
Anyways, he reminds me a little of the Vampire type if you ask me, I mean he had the white chalk skin and everything. I don't know, but it almost seems like we've met before...  
  
I am very confused. He had just appeared right after I put together the Millennium Puzzle. How peculiar. Maybe he's a long lost spirit that doesn't know where to go, or either he's the ever-living immortal people. That's kinda cool to think about.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Alright. I opened my eyes to reveal myself quite different. Since this little boy just only saw maybe 5 minutes at the most of me, he'll think his mind was playing tricks on him when I reappear. And how curious this child is. *licks lips* He's just so innocent. I see it in his eyes. Oh it's wonderful.  
  
I have this feeling. A feeling of a new life to be born, a new life of Yami. This lifetime may be my best ever yet. I was wearing a black tank top with black shiny pants and a belt hanging over my hip. Looks familiar. I had already worn this so long ago, ah those memories...  
  
I snapped my fingers and reappeared in the young one's room (I think). The room would have made me feel as if not to touch anything if I were a true human, but not anymore. The little one gave a startled jump of my return and I cleared my throat.  
  
"I apologize for my interference." I smirked at him, the boy staring at me, intrigued. Well of course I knew that I had changed drastically, but did he really know? Know about what I really am going to be?  
  
Then I saw the questions, saw the questions start to pop up in his head. "Here we go." I mumbled under my breath as the little one began. "Who are you? And what's your name? And why did you just appear like that out of nowhere? And..."  
  
I placed a finger over his lips to hush him. I smirked, seeing the surprised look on his face, which was priceless. And I mean it when I say priceless. "Well, first of all, I have many names. Pharaoh, ("that just came to me" I thought to myself) Yu-Gi-Oh! (that too...) But you may call me, *Smirked* Yami."  
  
His eyes glinted with curiosity for the minimum of a second, and then he blurted "That means darkness." "Yes my little one. And I have questions for you also." I murmured, lying on the bed.  
  
"Ok, how about we take turns asking each other questions?" Yuugi suggested out loud, pacing around the room. "Not a bad idea." I replied plainly, approving of the idea. And we asked questions, and asked questions, and asked questions until it was dark outside.  
  
"Well, Yuugi, I must go out for my hunt of the night." I blurted out something very important that he should have never known about. "What's 'your hunt for the night?'" Yuugi asked, almost draining my mind with all the questions. "You shall know soon enough." I shouldn't have said that either.  
  
Thank Ra he didn't ask any personal questions, like why I looked like that before, how much I weighed, or even worse, how old I was. Hmm, about 5,000 years old only. Only, I mean please. All I remember about my past is I was a Pharaoh and I was 18 when I died. That's all.  
  
I walked to an extreme slow pace as I walked down the black concrete road, missing the old cobblestone one. I felt something I never felt and swore never to felt ever again. Love. I feel it swelling up inside me, ready to burst at any time now. I feel so comforted with him...  
I'm really getting tired of these damn emotions I have, why can't they just go away? They get in the way from doing my business. I draped myself over my cape and was my 'old' self once again. Ready to hunt for my first victims. "Now lets see, who should I 'attack' first?" I smirked. I do that a lot.  
  
Well, world beware, Yami's out to scare! HAHAHA!  
  
End Of Chapter 2  
  
Kiki: So how'd ya like the HAHAHA part at the end? Pretty kewl isn't it?  
  
Jounouchi: uh..... ya  
  
Seto: I believe you left me out on this one.  
  
Kiki: OH.. Kaiba I would never do that, we just save the best for last!!! ^_^  
  
Yuugi: *giggles* What are you jealous Kaiba?  
  
Yami: *laughs loudly* Oh that was a good one.  
  
Seto: Wait until I get my hands on you.  
  
Kiki: OK that's a rap!  
  
Kiki: PLEASE review my story and I PROMISE to write ya back as soon as I get it! 


	3. Surrender to Love

Kiki: Well, I can't believe I've gotten this far! 3 Chapters... ^_^  
  
Anzu: Kiki does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do, and if you take out the Oh, that's mine too!  
  
Yuugi: Um, Anzu... That's not how you spell my name....*dumbass*  
  
Kiki: *Flaring* YOU.... GET......OUT.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: No, *Grabs Yuugi Tight* I don't think I will, hahaha!  
  
Mai: Yeah, *grabs Jounouchi Tight* I won't either. hahahaha  
  
Yami: *clenching fists, grinding teeth* if you don't let go of Yuugi, I swear to Ra I will beat the living shit out of you! I don't even need my ancient powers to..  
  
Seto: Mai, you had better let Jounouchi go of your sick grasp right now, unless you want to be pounded like the bitch you are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiki: *shouts* ANZU AND MAI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PROSTITUTE COLONY!!!! LET THOSE FINE ASS MOTHER FUCKERS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Yeah... I still need the pharaoh's power and does not need him dead...  
  
Malik: Yeah.  
  
*to be continued*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3-Surrender to Love-  
  
Yuugi's POV  
  
Yami. What a name. He looks troubled, as if he's trying to keep a secret form me. And what did he mean by 'his hunt?' Well, whether he wants me to or not, I'm going to go look for him. I worry for him.....  
  
As I snatched my coat, I snorted. Oh what a night. A night that had to go down in rain. The second I had retrieved my coat, it started pouring icicles. I shivered at the thought. But something told me it was worth the trouble for Yami, and that he needed help. Oh I hope he's alright.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
This would definitely keep the little one from wondering outside for me. This would tell him to think twice and not go looking for me. This yuugi cannot care less about me if I shoot myself in the head. He's known me for the minimum of an hour.  
  
What took me out of my drifting thoughts was a loud commotion of people bustling by to get through and into the safety and shelter of their home. I wondered who to attack first, and how to attack them.  
  
Hmm. I could repeatedly stab their stomach, then suck all the blood out of them (hey, no mess!) or. just slit their throat and lick all the blood out of there. Whatever. It usually flows naturally anyway. Why should I worry?  
  
I kept lurking around corners, hoping Yuugi wasn't out looking for me. I don't want him to know about me just yet. But he will soon enough. I can't keep it from him forever. And he makes me feel. comfortable.  
  
I smirked. "There's a perfect damsel in distress waiting." I swept behind a bunch of crates and waited for my dumbstruck victim to have seen me and go check it out. As the girl peeked around corners aimlessly, I pounced right on her.  
  
Before she could scream, I smacked her. This surprised her for a moment to bite her neck hard. And oh did I! it felt so good, the blood trickling down her neck, ooh I licked it all up in one swallow. That was nothing. I want more!!!  
  
Anzu's POV  
  
"I wonder where Yuugi is. it's awfully dark and he didn't even answer the phone. Maybe he's asleep. Yeah. He's not out wondering the streets there's too many weirdos." "Like me?"  
  
AH!! I fell completely out of my chair and screamed loudly. The last thing I saw was a lava lamp coming straight towards my head.  
  
Yuugi's POV  
  
I'm icy cold; freezing to be exact. Uh-oh I can't even feel my hands. Well Yami must be around here somewhere. he couldn't have wondered too far. Oh why am I worrying about him so much?! I've known him an hour!!!  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Already 10 victims and not one pure one. This has truly been a bad hunt. But I must stop for the night, it's getting too cold and the rays of the sun are coming. Another night. As I wiped off my mouth from the blood onto some trash can, I bumped into somebody.  
  
"Excuse my rudeness, I was just passing- Yuugi? What are you doing out this late? It's freezing cold! You could've frozen to death!" "I'm sorry Yami I was just worried about you.. Please forgive me." I heard him sputter, his teeth clattering.  
  
"Yuugi it's alright-I just don't want you out when I'm on business. it's a dangerous world out there Yuugi-" I attempted to explain to Yuugi, carrying him on the way home. "I know I was just worried about you." Yuugi boldly stated, beaming at him.  
  
When we got home, it was pitch dark inside. I smelled it, it greeted me in just like it was a warm fire. Yuugi walked right in and turned on all the lights. This startled me, and I did something stupid. I cackled, first thing, then I shielded myself with my cape, and then I fell on the floor, completely unconscious.  
  
Yuugi's POV  
  
I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Yami perform that move. I ran over there and somehow got him onto the couch and dimmed the lights a little. Whew! He was still breathing, short gasping breaths, but he'll live.  
  
I opened his eye, as I had never really seen their real color. My eyes widened. These eyes weren't normal. They were red; dark crimson. These aren't normal eyes. They closed when they were exposed to light again.  
  
"How peculiar." I thought to myself as I sat down by him, unconsciously stroking his hair. It's like he's not human. He absolutely despises lights of any sort, and has to go out on 'hunts'. That can get any person thinking.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
When I had awoken, the lights were dimmed and my hair was being stroked. I sat up, looking around, dumbstruck as to what was going on. "Yuugi what happened?" I asked curiously, looking up at him.  
  
He quickly let go of my hair and blushed a slight pink and replied "Oh Yami you made this weird noise and passed out. So. now I have some questions to ask you." "Um, go ahead Yuugi."  
  
Yuugi smiled. "Why did you make that weird noise and then shield yourself?" I gulped. "Well Yuugi, my eyes are sensitive to light, and I didn't expect you to flip all the lights on at once like that." Good excuse huh? I'm good. ~_^  
  
I felt like squeezing him. He is so beautiful. I want to touch his face. And those lavender eyes are so. intriguing. I love him. What did I just say? That I love him?!!??! Oh gosh I almost swore I wouldn't love again.  
  
I have accepted that Yuugi has won my heart from the beginning ok? I LOVE HIM!!!!!! He's gorgeous! I want him forever!!! Maybe. just maybe he can help me break this curse upon me. But is that what I really want? And will he take it ok?  
  
I have surrendered to Yuugi Mutoh  
  
Surrendered in love. He has won my heart. I will NOT attack him, but protect him.  
  
Forever.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Kiki: Sorry this was so short! Oh and if there's no reviews, no more story! Got it?  
  
Seto: Am I ever going to come in?  
  
Kiki: in due time Kaiba, in due time.  
  
Anzu: OH YAMI YOU ARE SO MINE!!!!  
  
Yami: Anzu, please get away from me, don't make me use my powers on you!  
  
Kiki: DON'T START AGAIN BITCH!!!!!! *TAKES OUT ROCKET LAUNCHER* YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!!  
  
Jounouchi: Kiki, really, it's not necessary!  
  
Kiki: OH YES OH YES OH YES IT IS SHE WON'T SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: don't overdo it pharaoh, hehe.  
  
Yuugi: Please Review Kiki's story and tell her to keep going if you want it to keep going! 


	4. Yet Another Accquaintance

Kiki: Hey everybody *yawn* I've been staying up too late. Anyways, I hope people will even care to read my other story if they come across it. It's called "The Chase For Yami." I don't know if it's as good as this one, but whatever.  
  
Mokuba: HEY!!!! KIKI CAN I DO THE DISCLAIMER?!?!? PLEASE!!!!  
  
Kiki: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RAT EWWWWW!!!!!!! *takes out bug spray* yucky!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Allow me. *picks Mokuba up* Goodbye Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: NO BIG BROTHER *tossed out a window* KIKI DOESN'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!  
  
Kiki: Ok. Now that he blew it for everyone, let's just get on with the story k? ^_^ *NO ANZU! YES!*  
  
Yami: Yes, let's get on with it. "Hope Anzu doesn't come." He thought to himself.  
  
Anzu: But I'm here and can read all's thoughts hahahaha!  
  
Chapter 4 - Yet Another Acquaintance -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiki's POV  
  
This is just a short summary of what happened for the evening.  
  
For a short time the two looked at each other, trying to figure the other out. But as they heard a noise, Yuugi quickly told Yami to hide somewhere so he wouldn't be known yet, he didn't think his grandpa was ready to see him.  
  
Yami agreed and just went into Yuugi's room to look at it. Yuugi hurriedly sat on the couch and turned the TV on, just as his grandpa was coming in. After they chatted for a while, Grandpa went to bed, as he told Yuugi to do the same.  
  
So Yuugi retreated back up to his room and met Yami sitting down, looking around aimlessly. Yuugi laughed at this and jumped onto his bed to go to sleep. "I believe you are going to sleep?" Yami said, looking at him. Yuugi nodded. "Then I shall go back into the Puzzle for the night." "Ok Yami, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Yami" "Good night Yuugi."  
  
Ok. Now here's the real story takes place and gets good:  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I believe it was the stroke of midnight, because that is when I get hungriest most. And to my luck, it was a full moon. Sure, before I could control the transformations at hand and kept them back. But at midnight for an hour, nothing I can do controls these changes.  
  
Now I transform to my fullest level yet. I have all black on, my teeth get extremely sharp, and the scariest part, my senses are like no others. They have become heightened above all others, the best of the best.  
  
I hear almost all sounds world wide, I can smell better than a dog, see keener than a vulture, and best of all, taste blood at it's best. So for one hour each month I experience this, only for it to get more intense each time it happens.  
  
"There must be blood around here somewhere. " I thought helplessly, swooping down the narrow stair case into the kitchen. I looked back upstairs into the little one's room, getting a sick twisted idea.  
  
You see, there is still some good left in me, and evil as well. So the both of us fight, whether to do the right thing, or the wrong. Both get equal amounts of wins and loses, so I can't tell which one is taking over more. Pretty twisted huh?  
  
Well anyways, you don't have to read this. You can just leave me to this horrible curse to rot and die. See if I care. You are of no help to me. So turn back and be stubborn and arrogant. It won't hurt me.  
  
(Here is Yami's good side and bad side fighting - // = good side \\ = bad side)  
  
\\ come on it'll be fun Yami. Just go have a little fun with him and then suck the damn boy dry! \\  
  
// No! He means the world to me, everything, and I vowed to protect him as long as he is alive!//  
  
\\ Then just kill him, THEN have a little fun (wink wink *) THEN suck him hollow!!! \\HEEHEE!\\  
  
// I refuse to. Yuugi will not be harmed by me at all. Conversation ended. -_-//  
  
\\ Yami you know, I'm a part of you and tonight, I have more control of you than ever! So I could take over your body, kill you, or even do the same that I'm thinking about this little one's fate. I don't need you to live.\\  
  
and at that I gasped. I had no idea it had gotten this bad over time. Would I betray myself and go devastate Yuugi forever?! I mean, betraying myself is pretty lame huh? But all and all, there's nothing I can do about it really. But I'm not going to just sit back and watch. Not anymore.  
  
As I close my eyes to look at my other being welling up inside me, it gets worse every time I see him. Every month I get just one more millimeter into looking like him, my evil twisted other self. Here is some kind of description of him:  
  
Instead of my warm crimson eyes, his often change color time to time, from sometimes a yellow to a blood red rosy kind of color, and he is much paler than I am. His teeth are at least 2 inches thick and he's almost always covered up. Not much skin showing.  
  
As I look at him, he sometimes laughs at me and calls me 'pre-vampire, why don't you just hurry up and finish with your transformations?' and/or 'Yami, why can't you be more like me?' and then he would chuckle, and leave me alone in the darkness once more as he always did, with not a single trace.  
  
Or worse, (really I don't know which one is worse) he would sometimes beat me, tie me up mentally, and it is really messing up my mind. I need to get away from him, relieve him out of my body and go torment someone else. I just want to be a normal person like Yuugi. ~_~  
  
As I rushed inside of my thoughts, I didn't know I was sub-consciously approaching a graveyard with an eerie mist covering the ground. (you know all the special effects and stuff ^_^) When my mind clicked back into reality, I was leaning against a little built medieval style shed kind of thing I guess you could call it. But I heard voices..  
  
They were crunchy, crisp, as if lack of water for a long time. Of course it's pitch black in there so I can't really distinctly make out anything except outlines and when they moved a little. My curiosity was eating away at me every second, and my heart was beating so fast that I was scared they would hear it.  
  
I tried to make out things they were saying like "Find any dinner yet, Seth?" and "It's been over 3,000 years since I've had a decent meal! Hurry it up already!" "I'm looking, you pathetic scumbag, and if you don't mind helping me, that would be great."  
  
But here's something I did know. They must be other vampires too. But still I hesitated in making myself seen, I mean, basically I'm not one of them yet so. they would probably kill me. But they probably already know I'm here anyways. Just don't care.  
  
Yuugi's POV  
  
I tossed and turned every which way, but as hard as I tried, I could not go to sleep. I kept thinking about Yami and hoping he was alright, wherever he was. Because the puzzle sure wasn't one of them. "I think Yami's scared of the Puzzle and shouldn't go back to it if he doesn't want to." I had thought that night, promising myself to try to figure something out in the morning.  
  
That comforted me a little bit, and then I finally dozed off to sleep, thinking of Yami.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I heard one of them sniff and go "Malik, wait a second in here. I need to see something outside real quick." "K" was his only reply as I heard bones cracking. He must have gotten a bat. Yum.  
  
But then it clicked. This other vampire had smelled me. Because I still have human blood inside me. It was too late. The vampire busted the door open and gripped me by my black trench coat.  
  
"An eavesdropper huh? Who do you work for? What do you want? Hm?" His eyes still had lots of beautiful aqua blue in them and all I could do for 5 minutes was open and close his mouth.  
  
This got his attention anyway. "What is this?! You have sharp teeth! And. your pale. Hah, brother, forgive me. I have been too fidgety lately. Come, have dinner with us." I slowly nodded my head. His eyes drew me into him like a hook would do in the flesh of your skin; it's not easy to get away from it, or out.  
  
All of us had a nice dinner (blood, blood, blood) and then we got acquainted. "I'm Seth." This was the guy that caught me outside 'eavesdropping.' He was much taller than I, with some black clothes to match his brunette hair.  
  
"I'm Malik." He on the other hand was about a half foot taller than me, and his hair was almost a whitish blonde with purple eyes and gold bands over him. And I said "I'm Yami." The two smiled. "Nice name, it suites you well." Seth smirked at me and we shook hands.  
  
"I suppose we'll meet again here next month? This exact time?" Seth suggested, and the two of us nodded.. All we did was wave our hands before retreating the room and going back 'home.' They stayed there, I was the only one leaving.  
  
But with a smirk on my face.  
  
End Of Chapter 4  
  
Kiki: I know this revolved around Yami a lot, but for all ya Yami lovers, it's all good! See Kaiba, I did put you in there! And you too Malik! ^_^  
  
Kaiba: Now we're talking!  
  
Malik: You said it!!!  
  
Anzu: But I'm not in there... :(  
  
Kiki: *smirks* Well if you want Anzu, I'll put one in there when all the vampires reunite ok? I'll make sure of it!  
  
Anzu: *sniffles* o.....k  
  
Jounouchi: Please Review Kiki's Story!!  
  
Kiki: Byeness for now! ^_~* 


	5. The Tension Grows

Kiki: hey Otaku sorry for the wait! It's been SO long since I've written another chapter to this story so please forgive me! ^_^  
  
Yami: Hey at least we got some rest!  
  
Anzu: But not for long Yugi!!! *o*  
  
Seto: Get out of my way you no good scumbag! *pushes Jounouchi aside*  
  
Jounouchi: Ya wanna say that again punk?!  
  
Seto: I think we all know who the punk is around here Jounouchi.  
  
Jounouchi: Alright that's it! _  
  
Kiki: =_= on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 5 - The Tension Grows  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
My last night acquaintances with Seth and Malik really cheered me up a bit for some odd reason. I guess seeing other vampires kinda makes me feel like I'm not alone. Well anyways, I'm still skeptical about telling Yuugi about my transformations as a vampire. But his intriguing and beautiful face is so immense I don't think I can keep anything from him for long.  
  
And so the tension grows. It's been 5,000 years already wasted by sleeping. Now I need to make something of my life, to free myself of my other sick twisted self. Oh how I yearn to become a pure human being like Yuugi. Come to think of it, I think if I was a pure human being I would be Yuugi. Pretty crazed.  
  
Hmm, what was it that vampire had told me? Oh yeah, I have 10,000 years until my transformations are fulfilled completely. *flashback* - vampire ~ yami  
  
-Yami, if you didn't want to do this, there is still a way to turn this around. ~Oh yeah, and I bet it's nearly impossible ~_~ -Actually no. All you have to do is admit you love someone and actually mean it. ~But I swore not to ever love again -Well, then you'll be a vampire forever, like my ideal son  
  
So I have to admit I love Yuugi and my feelings toward him. Hm, easy enough. Are you kidding me?!?! That is nearly impossible, cause if I love again, I'd be breaking some kind of promise I made to myself. even though I don't remember who I made it to or why I did it but I'm not usual to break promises.  
  
When I finally came back to reality, a sweet inviting smell filled my nose so that I could smell nothing else. Breakfast. Not my ideal breakfast (blood) but I guess it will have to do. As I trudged down the stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
Oh yeah. Old timer was down there talking to Yuugi. But what were they saying? I strained my ears to listen, and got maybe a couple sentences.  
  
-Yuugi, what was it you wanted to tell me? -Oh Yeah Grandpa, it's about the Millennium Puzzle  
  
Oh no, Yuugi's going to tell Gramps about me. --_--  
  
-Yuugi, that Puzzle is no good. All it will bring to you is hell! -No Grandpa I solved it a week ago and it brought me an angel, a true friend I can depend on!  
  
Hah, that's everything but what I am, but it's still sweet.  
  
-Yuugi don't make me laugh, that Puzzle is supposed to bring evil to this world and whatever person you brought out of this Puzzle needs to see me at once!  
  
[here's when I come in] "But I'm already here, no need to come get me." I said as casually as possible, not trying to sound or look evil, for yuugi's sakes and mine.  
  
I heard the old geyser gasp as he said in a low booming sound "Who's there?" "It's only Yuugi's soul mate, his protector that's all Gramps." I said as I stepped out of the shadows, revealing myself for the first time to him.  
  
I saw him spin around, pretty impressing for an old man of his age, and look me up and down, as if trying to find something unnatural about me. "What am I a supermodel or something?" I laughed at my own joke which is pretty corny but hey!  
  
He twitched his eye at me and replied "Boy what's your name and how old are you?" I blinked a couple times and tilted my head a bit. But I did answer his first question. "My name's Yami and I don't have a last name, so don't ask me that either." I said, smirking back at him.  
  
"You still haven't answered my other question yet. How old you are?" I looked him straight in the eye. "What's it to you old man? You're not in charge of me! For all you know, I could be 14!" I snorted, gosh I can be so cruel sometimes, but it's not me all the time.  
  
"You look like an inexperienced teenager to me, you couldn't possibly have been trapped in that Puzzle for millennia's!" I smirked. "Oh do I really look that young? I'm impressed! Thanks for the compliment! Since you're an archaeologist, and you found my millennium Puzzle, you should know how old I am so don't ask stupid questions."  
  
"How did you know I'm an archaeologist? And how did you know I found the Millennium Puzzle?" Gramps asked curiously, me rolling my eyes. "It's not like I don't talk to Yuugi for crying out loud!"  
  
"Yuugi, this is what your going to look like when you turn 18, trust me." Gramps chuckled lightly, patting Yuugi's head. I gaped at him, speechless. "How do you know I'm 18?" I twitched my eye at him, yearning for his knowledge of how he knows that my body is the age of 18.  
  
"Well actually it's simple. Number one, you act like a bratty 18 year old, two you look like one, and three if I'm an archaeologist I do know some knowledge of your times in Egypt."  
  
My eyes widened a great bit. "You know about the past?" I stammered, suddenly looking interested. "How much do you know? Can you answer some of my questions?" At that point I was sounding like yuugi when he first met me, which made my 18 year old attitude more obvious.  
  
"So you are from the past? Interesting. but how were you locked in that puzzle? That's almost impossible." Gramps mumbled to himself, but of course with my keen hearing, heard him. "Look Gramps, all I remember is me laying on a bed and a bright light from this puzzle, that's it."  
  
He looked up at me, astonished. "You heard my mumbling? My you are an amazing person." My right eye narrowed a bit, then twitched. "Duh I'm a va.." I almost blurted out, but swallowed before I could blabber out something else stupid.  
  
"You're a what?" Gramps eyed me carefully, like searching my mind with psychic powers. So needless to say (and not to bore you any longer) I didn't reveal myself yet. I wanted to tell yuugi first, not this old geyser that knows more about me than I do.  
  
I couldn't get any answers out of him. He wouldn't answer my questions until I told him what I was. Man I felt like beating the crap out of him at that precise moment, but thought of yuugi and how he would look at me, so I didn't.  
  
But oh how it angered me so. Had he known how long I had been waiting for someone to tell me some information of my vaguely remembered past, he probably would have told me. But of course, these arrogant and selfish mortals know nothing of the pains and hardships I face every day that for them is a breeze. Let me give you some examples.  
  
Being able to do whatever they want whenever they want. Us Vampires have to wait until night to eat our special meals, we can't drink blood in the daytime, it makes our stomach juices boil like fire.  
  
Being able to interact and be themselves around everyone. Vampires can't expose their true selves around human beings; the scientists would dissect us and do experiments on us like we're lab guinea pigs.  
  
I wonder what it's like to know your going to die someday. Vampires live forever, but you probably already know that. Just to be like them. It's probably a good feeling; like you're an oven filled with heat of love and compassion.  
  
Whatever it feels like, I still have a chance to feel that wonderful sensation inside, and I am going to break this treacherous curse of oblivion on me and find out my past.  
  
So I'm not as tough as you think.  
  
I still have feelings and I still want to be a complete human being.  
  
I am going to love again.  
  
End Of Chapter Five  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiki: So whaddaya think? I kinda like it, showing Yami's true affectionate side and all. ^_^  
  
Yami: Yeah show it to the whole world why don't you?! -_-  
  
Bakura: There was no graphic scenes or anything! Where's the blood and gore in this?  
  
Kiki: I know it was a little lame, but I want this story to kinda stretch out and last longer. I'm still thinking up ideas too. ^_~  
  
Jounouchi: Whatever.  
  
Kiki: PLEASE review my story and I'll write back the second I get it PROMISE! ^_^ 


	6. When A Boy Meets A Girl

Kiki: Well we're at Chapter 6! I can't believe I've gotten this far! But not without the fans, definitely not. So Thank you! ^_^  
  
Anzu: *Yawns* Gosh you STILL haven't put me in there yet, gosh Kiki! If you don't do it this chapter, I'm going to kick your ass!!  
  
Kiki: Woah calm down Miss Bitch, I was going to put you in this Chapter, but cause you let your big mouth take over, I don't think I will!  
  
Anzu: :( OH NO I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiki: That's what I thought hoe!!!  
  
Kiki: I don't own Yugioh!!!!  
  
Chapter 6 - When A Boy Meets A Girl -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I'm still nervous about telling Yuugi. It's gotten so bad that sometimes I can't sleep in the day time anymore (the few times that I do) . Gramps isn't improving on our little quarrel we had just the day before. He always gives me these weird glances like 'Would you just tell me already???'  
  
I don't really care. I'd rather not have blood for a month then tell that dirtbag one of my deepest darkest secrets. I need to tell yuugi.. But I'm still so scared to see how he'll look at me afterwards. I mean.. what if he hates me and rips apart the millennium puzzle and send it back to Egypt???? I need to stop overreacting.  
  
Alright. Tonight I will tell yuugi that I am a vampire. I will. And maybe that I love him. But that may be too much at once. Whatever. I'll just see how he reacts to me being a vampire.  
  
~*~*~*~ Around Lunchtime ~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Come on Yami Grandpa just made us lunch.' 'Coming Yuugi,' I replied (trying to be cheerful) as we walked down stairs together. We both sat down and Gramps gave me yet another deadly stare.  
  
'Grandpa I just can't help but notice that you always stare at Yami at the dinner table.' 'Yes Yuugi because he still hasn't told me what I have been wanting to know.' I twitched my eye at him once again, feeling anger start to well up inside me.  
  
'I know you aren't human Yami, your something else. Something else more supernatural, something more mysterious than we know.' Gramps coldly replied to yuugi's question, staring right in my eyes. That was it. He knows what I am. I banged my hand on the table.  
  
'Alright then Gramps, if you know so much about what I am and where I came from, just keep it to yourself!" I raised my voice a little, and took a deep breath. I slowly sat down, seeing Gramps eye's widen a little. And then he smirked.  
  
I started sweating. He knows... knows what I am. But will he tell yuugi before I have a chance to? Oh Ra I hope not. I hope not. And that's all I can do. Hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~10 minutes later of silence~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Yuugi got up and said 'I'll answer it.' I just walked to the top of the stairs since I shouldn't be noticed by any of his friends just yet. (If that was one of yuugi's friends.)  
  
Yuugi opened the door to a sort of tall girl, not completely grown up but almost there. Her hair was brunette and her eyes were a bright blue. 'Hey yuugi.' Her voice was kind of high pitched and it rung in my ears.  
  
'Oh hey Anzu come in. Would you like to have lunch with us?' 'Sure' was her answer. I guess her name's Anzu. Then a wave of sadness came over me like someone threw a blanket on my face. Was this Yuugi's girlfriend?  
  
My spirits dropped immensely at that moment, realizing yuugi may not like me the way that I do towards him. This could be all over for me..  
  
I watched them talk, laugh, and then talk some more. I wasn't really listening until this Anzu girl said something interesting...  
  
-- This is Anzu ~~ this is yuugi  
  
-- Yuugi have you heard about these attacks going on in Domino City at night lately?  
  
~~ No Anzu can you tell me?  
  
-- Sure. Well there's rumors about this vampire on the lose and he leaves this imprint on the victim's neck as a sign of the vampire. Pretty creepy huh?  
  
~~ Well yeah Anzu. I guess you should be careful getting home.  
  
-- Yeah I'll be ok.  
  
~~ Oh Anzu did you meet my new friend I made just (he thought for a minute) about a month ago?  
  
-- Uh no actually you didn't tell me much about him.  
  
Oh no now Yuugi's going to tell Anzu about me too --_--  
  
~~ I don't have to tell you, I can show you, he's probably in my room playing video games or something. Maybe we can sneak up on him and scare him just for fun.  
  
Oh no!! =_=  
  
So you probably know what I'm going to do now right? Ya. I'm gonna run into Yuugi's room and play his video games or whatever (their so hard to understand) and act like I don't hear them and look all shocked at them... well you know.  
  
So that's exactly what I did. Even though I heard their noisy footsteps, the girls giggling and the door creaking, I acted like I didn't. 'Yuugi he looks just like you.' 'I know Anzu get over it I didn't just meet him off the streets you know, I already told you now shush!' 'Oh Sorry.'  
  
So yuugi tiptoed in there and tapped my shoulder. I jumped a little (I'm such a good actor!) and turned around, looking a little startled. 'Oh hi yuugi you scared me! Who ya got there?'  
  
'Well this is Anzu my friend since we were little. And Anzu this is Yami, my friend from the millennium puzzle.' 'Nice to meet you.' Anzu smiled and held out her hand. Of course I didn't know what that meant so I scanned her mind (which only took .05 seconds) and shook her hand back.  
  
'it's nice to meet you too.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Kiki: So how do the people like it? I wrote this after Yamis Girlfriend reviewed my story! Thank you! ^_^ It gave me inspiration to keep going!!! I hope she read it.  
  
Anzu: Oh thanx kiki for putting me in there!!!  
  
Kiki: it's not like you'll last 3 chapters. ^_~  
  
Yami: Please R&R Kiki's story and she might recognize you too!!!! 


	7. To Whisper A Secret

Kiki: if you read my review thingy before you clicked onto the story, Yes it's true everybody, there will be yaoi in this chapter! Sorry for not putting any in the previous chapters but it should be pretty good! It will actually be my first time so be a little easy!! ^_^  
  
Anzu: Do you ever SHUT UP kiki???  
  
Kiki: Well I have a lot to say you're the fucking whore that needs to shut more than her mouth! --_--  
  
Jounouchi: Kik doesn't own yugioh so let's just get on w/ the story!  
  
Kiki: Oh and sorry about the previous chapter name I was kinda desperate! (This chapter might be a little long so. yeah)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 - To whisper a secret -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~**~~*~~*~*~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Basically after I met this Anzu character I really am holding a serious grudge against her. It's getting worse by the minute. I think the next time she comes over I'll follow her home, hey maybe kill her. It's been a while since I've had virgin blood.  
  
Anyways, I'm finally going to admit my secret to yuugi. Not that I love him just yet, but I'll have to do that too soon enough. So I quietly entered yuugi's room, seeing him watching T.V. as I think they call it.  
  
So I just plopped on the couch and said 'Um, hey yuugi.' Yuugi turned and looked at me. (Such innocence and beauty) 'Oh hey Yami.' I gulped. I could feel my whole body trembling, but tried not to make it obvious.  
  
'Um Yuugi, can we have a talk? It's kind of important..' I trailed off weakly, not knowing my voice was slowly giving out. 'Oh sure Yami.' Yuugi replied as he turned off the T.V. and sat on his bed. 'Come sit with me.' 'Alright.' I agreed, wanting to embrace him and love him forever.  
  
'So what do ya wanna talk about?' Yuugi asked curiously, looking straight into my eyes. -(alright peeps sorry but here's a key -- ** those stars are what Yami's saying, and these - dashes are what yuugi's saying k? Thanksya)  
  
** It's about those attacks. Has anyone seen this vampire person?  
  
-- um yeah I think so if Anzu told me about it.  
  
** Did she tell you what the person looked like?  
  
-- (thought for a moment) Uh yeah, the person had red eyes, real pale, not your ordinary Dracula as they all say it as.  
  
** Well... um yuugi? I have a very dark secret that I think I can trust you with.  
  
-- oh sure Yami go on. I'm not going to hate you just because of one little secret, I mean that's what friends do right?  
  
** Well, yeah but this is a little different from what your thinking yuugi. Well, your gramps is right. I'm not human. I'm a lot different than you or anybody else.  
  
-- What do you mean Yami?  
  
** -Gulp- Well yuugi, think about me. Think about some weird things I've done in the past month that we've known each other. Tell me some examples.  
  
-- Well, you did faint one time that I turned the lights on, and you cackled too. Um.. Well I don't know, what are you getting at Yami?  
  
** Yuugi what you are looking at right now is not quite how I really look like. Come closer Yuugi and look at my eyes.  
  
So yuugi walked over there and looked into my eyes and got a confused look on his face.  
  
-- My Yami those eyes are unique, but kinda neat in their own little way.  
  
** Thank you yuugi. But what I'm really getting at is... yuugi I'm going to show you my true self and let your mind figure out the rest.  
  
So I draped a cape over me and showed yuugi what I really looked like.  
  
His eyes widened a bit and he gaped at me for a minute. 'Yami, are you a.. a vampire??!?? 'Oh you figured it out. Yes yuugi. I'm the one that's been doing all the attacks, so now you know.  
  
Yuugi looked at me. 'Do you think I'm going to hate you now just because of that? Yami I still like you vampire or human. It doesn't matter to me. To me you'll always be Yami, just as long as you still treat me the same way.'  
  
I turned back into my human form and embraced him, hugging him and squeezing him. I just couldn't help what I did next, cause of my damned human emotions. Tears started to flow from my cheeks freely as I sat there and hugged him.  
  
Yuugi noticed this and tightened the grip on me. 'Yami its ok, don't worry. If you have anything else you want to get off your chest, I'll listen.' I quickly wiped them away, then looking into his eyes. Then we got so close I felt our noses almost touching. So then I did something else.  
  
I kissed him. Something I had wanted to do for so long, it was a gentle kiss at first, but still full of compassion. When we separated, yuugi didn't look surprised or anything. We both felt the love we had for each other through the air.  
  
Then I started to kiss his neck and nibble on his ear, hearing soft moans escape from yuugi. I took his jacket off with my teeth and then his shirt the same way. I made kisses from his neck and continued till I reached his pants and stopped.  
  
I came back up to his face and asked 'yuugi are you sure you wanna do this?' 'Yami, I have no regrets. You're the one for me hikari.' I smiled and kissed him once again, putting some tongue action in there as well.  
  
While we tasted and searched each other's mouths, I unbuckled his pants and they fell on the bed. Only his boxers remained. Of course I didn't wear any. I just don't. Don't ask. So after our passionate kiss I slid them off too.  
  
I slid down there, first blowing the tip with cold breaths. Yuugi groaned of the pleasure coming over his body like a wave. While my hands rubbed it up and down up and down, I did things like licked the tip of it and sucked hard, twisted my tongue on it and various things.  
  
Yuugi pulled his head back, yelling of the pleasure and gripping the bed sheets tightly. I kept sucking and I could tell yuugi was almost at his climax point. So I stopped. Yuugi gasped and took in short breaths, trying to calm down a bit.  
  
I got on top of him and bit his neck, blood seeping out. I licked up every drop of it, savoring this moment. His blood was so good! I left a mark there, a mark that meant yuugi was for me, and that all things should keep away from him, because it's my property.  
  
When I finished biting his neck, yuugi got on top of me. 'Now it's your turn.' I didn't know he was so demanding. I smirked at him and laid back, yuugi taking off my cape and then my black tank top and shiny black pants as well.  
  
Yuugi didn't care that I didn't wear boxers. Hell it was less for him to take off. He pressed his body up against me and I groaned with pleasure in response. He licked my lips and licked all the way down till it hit the tip of my cock.  
  
My eyes closed. So this was heaven. I felt like I was melting. He then kissed the tip of it. Let's just put it this way, I was at the moon. Then he touched my sensitive part (all guys have it) And I yelled and just hit the climax point. Yuugi licked up every last drop. I laid there, to weak to move. Yuugi got on top of me. he kissed me and this lasted a whole minute. I went down to yuugi's cock and grazed my fingers on it. He gasped, surprised at how good it felt. Then I blew on his sensitive spot. He yelled and it all just came out.  
  
I lapped all of it up in an instant, loving every second of it. Then we laid there together, holding each other and kind of whispering unspoken words to each other. I guess there's a change of plans on not telling him I love him.  
  
-So then I swallowed and whispered in yuugi's ear 'I love you aibou.'  
  
-'I love you too.'  
  
Then this bright light came over me and I saw brief images of my past, things like me and this priest or something, and then me in this weird outfit, this guy that looked like an old me, me kissing the priest, and this necklace thing.  
  
Ok, what is going on?????  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiki: Please be a little easy on the yaoi part, I mean it sucked really bad, but this is my first time after all.  
  
Kiki: Oh and also, if yall like it up the ass, don't come here. We don't put it up the ass here. No ass fucking in this story that is fucking disgusting. That is where shit comes outta your ass. k? no offense to anybody else here.  
  
Yuugi: ^-^ please R&R kiki's story !!!! 


	8. A Whole New Life

Kiki: Well folks, I'm REALLY sorry for not writing in such a long time. so here are the only 2 people that reviewed Chapter 7 - Nanashi no Miko and ChaosDragon013. The thanks to both of you! Now, who would like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Yuugi: I would!!  
  
Anzu: Pick ME!!!  
  
Ryou: I wouldn't mind doing it..  
  
Kiki: Ok, Ryou can do it! ^_^  
  
*Yuugi gets a sad face* (Yami comforts him)  
  
Ryou: alright. Kiki does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and/or any of its characters.  
  
Kiki: Thanksya!!! Wonderful disclaimer!!! ^-^ *claps hard*  
  
Anzu: Wuzn't that coel.  
  
Kiki: Shut up bitch you can't even spell wasn't from cool..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 - A Whole New Life -  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Well, as I told you before, this white light overcame me and it felt like I was splitting in half. So naturally I screamed in pain. I mean, gosh I had every excuse to. And I fell on the floor, gasping in short breaths, and wide eyed.  
  
Then that bad side of me came out again and started cackling real loud. 'Now I've bestowed something even worse than being a vampire on you!' he bellowed, cackling some more. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW??! I broke the curse Mobious!!!!'  
  
'Yes, you may have 'broken' the curse, but I don't feel like leaving you completely just yet. Well at least half of me will be freed. Yami you see I can't just leave you all in a rush even if I wanted to. I actually have gotten accustomed to your body, so actually I will and do need you for a bit longer..'  
  
My eyes started to water, and I yelled 'You free me of this curse NOW!!! I've lived 5,000 long years of pain and misery. I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH IT ANYMORE!!!'  
  
'Oh yes you will. and you will be a half vampire. not able to die but still gets old of human age. and will be so old they will rot into nothing, and still be alive after that, the breezes of the wind taking the ash away.'  
  
I gasped, unable to breathe for a moment. Why is he doing this to me??! 'NO!!!' I hear Yuugi scream and get in front of me. 'I won't let you!! Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt Yami anymore!!'  
  
'No, Yuugi, don't!!! He doesn't mean it!!' as I covered him and whispered things to him like 'You don't know what your getting yourself into' and 'It'll be alright I'm fine.' But I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face of my fate, and maybe even of Yuugi.  
  
'Little thing, I have no use for you, except that it would be nice to suck you dry. *smirks* but not right now. Yami brought this upon himself, his depression and sadness that day drawing me to him.'  
  
'What are you talking about?' I asked, curious about what he was talking about. 'That doesn't matter now Yami, die and suffer like I have!!!' And he disappeared into the shadows once more.  
  
I fell down, sad and relieved that he didn't do anything to Yuugi. But what did he mean that I couldn't die and I would wilt away from human age? Err how many questions do I need answering before I explode??  
  
Yuugi sat there, his violet orbs staring at me, confused. 'Yami he didn't do anything to you did he?' 'Yuugi, I don't think so.' So I reassured Yuugi that I was ok, and said that I had to go somewhere, and that I would be back by morning.  
  
I went back to the cemetery, as it had been a month, to tell Malik and Seth about my problems. I trusted them as they trusted me (I think) and I slowly entered their broke down 'house'..  
  
Malik looked up, and Seth did too. 'Oh hey Yami.' They both said at the same time, both kind of gloomier than usual. 'Well what's wrong with you two? I asked. 'Yami, their destroying this cemetery and this building, so we'll have nowhere to live afterward!!' And Malik suddenly looked at me curiously, sniffing the air around me.  
  
I got a little nervous at first, but knew that for one, they wouldn't hurt me and still couldn't kill me, and second, I had a lot of explaining to do. 'Brother why do I smell human around you?' I took a deep breath and told them the entire story.  
  
They sat there, partly speechless. 'I've never heard of a half vampire before.' Seth replied all too quietly, searching me up and down. I just sighed and sat there. 'So we could suck you dry and you'd still somehow be alive?' I nodded. 'But don't get any ideas.' I snorted, and sat there yet again.  
  
Nothing much happened after that and at 1 hour before dawn, decided to leave the cemetery and see what I could do about preventing them from destroying it. And when I came home Yuugi wasn't there.  
  
'Damn it!' I cursed. 'Mobious must've taken him.'  
  
'Don't worry Yuugi, I'll get you back!!'  
  
end of chapter 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kiki: So how'd ya like it? I tried to make it short, but if it isn't, sorry otaku!  
  
Anzu: Oh and-  
  
***Kiki: I almost forgot. I have the basic idea of what is gonna happen in the end and stuff, just need some ideas for the storyline before that, so if you got any, please review and let me know***  
  
Anzu: V_V anyways, I-  
  
Yuugi: Don't forget to R&R Kiki's story!!! ^_^  
  
Anzu: What happened to me in this chapter??  
  
Kiki: OH. Anzu. I almost forgot about you. *snicker* (You can make ideas about her too, its just between you and me though) 


End file.
